


traced onto your skin

by jswoon2



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Character, Fluff, M/M, vision impairment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jswoon2/pseuds/jswoon2
Summary: Under normal circumstances JT could handle a smile but for some reason Tyson’s makes his heart beat faster and his hands feel clammy.





	traced onto your skin

**Author's Note:**

> I went back and forth between making this a PWP or just a short fluff fic and settled for fluff. IRL Josty is colorblind, not legally blind but I wanted poetic romance to go with the title and this is what I came up with.
> 
> Only proofread, not beta'd. Comments and kudos are lovely!
> 
> I'm on tumblr @sinkpages.

JT works at the cafe in the campus bookstore because it’s easy. He doesn’t have to make any the drinks even though that’s what he was originally trained to do. During week two he was put on as a cashier and has never gone back since. In the words of his supervisor all he has to do is, “Stand there, be pleasant, and look pretty,” which is pretty easy for Gabe to say when he looks like bronze god, Tyson’s words, not JT’s.

He’ll also never find a better gig that works with his class schedule. So he puts on his best impression of the new hire, Gabe 2.0, Colin Wilson the best he can.

All of JT’s regulars come to him anyway.

“Your regular?” JT asks, his fingers already selecting the drink Nate comes by every other day to buy. A medium pineapple banana smoothie, unless he’s feeling dangerous, and he orders a large.

“Nah,” Nate shakes his head. “I’ll get a vanilla coffee and, uh, a pink lemonade.” He hands his card over to JT, not noticing the change in his expression.

“Something going on today?” JT asks while he clears the order he had ready to ring up. His line has grown but it’s just Professor Bednar who’s more than patient.

“I’m showing a friend around the campus. I figured I’d treat today,” Nate explains. He steps aside just far enough to not be in the way so they could continue talking if they wanted to. Bednar gives his order — a black coffee —, pays, then leaves to sit down in his usual window seat to grade papers. “You should come to EJ’s party tonight. I’m bringing him.”

“You sure that’s a good idea?” JT raises a brow. He turns around to get Nate his drinks from Tyson, putting them down on top of the counter to get straws.

Nate shrugs. “If Tys wants to leave, I’ll drive him home. It won’t be a problem. Plus, he already knows how to drink. He’s Canadian.”

“Another one,” JT jokes. “Me and EJ are getting outnumbered here.”

Nate laughs. “Canada is better anyway.”

If JT wasn’t working, he’d probably exchange some words. Instead, he pretends to drop one of the wrapped straws onto the ground. “Oops. Sorry, man.”

 

**

 

EJ’s party starts at nine but JT shows up around ten since class ran late and traffic on Friday night is a nightmare. He’s feeling dog tired and ready to eat half the food in EJ’s apartment by the time he gets there.

JT has always been a bit jealous of the fact that it’s just Nate and EJ that live together. Their place is always a whirlwind of school supplies and gym clothes but at least it’s just them. The fewer number of roommates to interact with, the better, even if it does cost an arm and a leg to make it happen.

When JT transferred, he didn’t get the chance to be picky with his roommates.

“You look like you need a beer,” EJ says as soon as he opens the front door and sees JT’s tired face.

“I might need more than one,” JT replies, letting himself in as EJ steps aside. He kicks off his shoes even though EJ and Nate don’t really care one way or another. His feet are killing him so his main objective is to sit down and kick his feet up.

“I’ll get it,” EJ offers, “you look like shit.”

“Still prettier than you!” Gabe comments from where he’s planted himself on the couch. On his lap is Nate’s dog.

For the first time, JT picks up on an unfamiliar face in the room. He’s probably the only one that didn’t look at JT when he arrived. Nate’s freshman shadow, JT supposes. Not that he should really be talking. He only transferred during the summer semester. JT isn’t that much ahead in seniority either.

Nate comes out from his bedroom, shirtless while still holding two shirts in his hands. “Oh, hey, man,” he says, smiling as he approaches JT. “JT, this is Tyson. Tys, this is JT,” he introduces, pushing JT forward until he’s standing at the corner of the couch.

Tys looks up slightly, lingering somewhere between Nate and JT as he holds his hand out to shake. “Nice to meet you.”

Tyson doesn’t quite hold his hand high enough for JT to shake without having to bend down slightly. Nor does Tyson seem like he really knows where JT is. It’s like he sees to figures in front of him and can’t differentiate between them until JT shakes his hand. Then Tyson looks straight through JT, smiling.

Under normal circumstances JT could handle a smile but for some reason Tyson’s makes his heart beat faster and his hands feel clammy.

JT tries not to make it obvious as he pulls his hand away. Luckily, EJ appears behind him, pressing a beer into his hand. That’s much better. He takes a drink instantly, cringing a little when he realizes it’s the cheap stuff. It’s mostly whatever though.

He didn’t have to pay for it.

Overall, Nate’s description of a party is pretty generous. JT is the last person to show up and all the other guests are just the boys. He’s been quick to catch on that they’re a tight knit group.

It looks like he and Tyson are the newest additions. The new Tyson. Not JT’s coworker. The prettier Tyson, well, that might not be right—

“We’re losing him already,” Gabe says dramatically at JT’s expense.

“Shut up, I’m just tired.” JT shoots his leg out to kick Gabe but misses.

There’s only enough room on the couch for three and with Tyson, Nate, and Gabe sitting there, looks like the floor is the only option to sit. He doesn’t have the strength to wrestle EJ out of his armchair. Barrie is already on the floor so at least he won’t look out of place.

“Dude, take my seat,” Nate offers, standing up and pulling JT down before JT can protest. “I’m gonna sit on the floor anyway. I don’t want these guys throwing me off my game.”

“What’re we playing?” JT asks as he’s handed a Wii controller. He’d much rather play COD or maybe GTA but any game that requires strategy might not be the best kind of game for him to play for now.

“Mario Kart,” Barrie responds. He holds up the game case and tosses it into JT’s lap. “Prepare to be schooled boys. I’m a master at this game.”

“Last time you lost you cried,” EJ chirps.

Tyson makes an offended noise. “I was super drunk and recently broken up with. I listened to Celine Dion for a week straight. That doesn’t count.”

“That still counts,” EJ insists. He flicks his bottle cap at Barrie for emphasis.

“That hurts!” Tyson says, arms flailing although the cap barely hit him. Grazed him, more like.

JT looks to his left and sees Tyson — _new_ Tyson — smiling slightly. He tries not to stare too long.

 

**

 

JT only works three days a week and the occasional weekend because although he practically lives off student loans and scholarships, he doesn’t have a death wish.

After a good two hours working on a history paper he’s sure his professor won’t read — the guy must be 90, has no clue how to use Canvas, and is too stubborn to have TA’s — he starts to contemplate breaking badding his life. Drugs can’t be that hard to make if Jesse Pinkman could. Of course, he had a Walter White but JT bets he could convince one of his physics major friends to jump ship with him.

Maybe.

A tapping against his chair prevents JT from Googling anything too suspicious on the school servers.

“Sorry,” Tyson says, his mouth curving over the _o_ in a way that JT’s doesn’t. In one hand is a smoothie from the cafe and a white cane is in the other.

“It’s fine,” JT is quick to respond. He’s not sure if Tyson recognizes him. Isn’t really sure how he would, but he stands as Tyson continues tapping along with his cane, as if he’s ready to find somewhere else to sit. “Wanna sit?”

The tapping, or maybe it’s fidgeting, stops. “Oh, sure.” Tyson’s hand reaches out, searching for the back of a chair with hesitance. “Thanks, all the tables seemed full.” Tyson sits first then pulls off his backpack second. He pulls out a tablet from his backpack, unlocking it with a single swipe. It already has headphones plugged into it. “Been here long?”

For some reason, JT lies. “No, just got here.”

“The library is always quieter at night,” Tyson says. “Less distractions.”

“Yeah,” JT says distantly. His lips feel a bit dry.

There’s nobody else around to see how embarrassing JT is. It’s fine.

 

**

 

Whether it’s his smile or his slight accent or how he looks straight through JT while still _seeing_ him, JT finds his thoughts always wandering back to Tyson. He becomes progressively more obvious.

“Tyson won’t be there,” Nate says for JT’s benefit. “Not Barrie Tyson, but Jost Tyson, I mean. Just to let you know.”

“I didn’t even ask,” JT replies. He was only thinking it.

Nate looks at him with disbelief. “For the past month and a half you’ve only come out if Tyson comes out. Which, whatever, dude, but if you’re gonna ask him out, I’d at least do it before we all graduate.”

“I don’t know.”

“He’s not gonna say no,” Nate encourages.

“Really?” JT doesn’t want to sound hopeful, but like with most things related to Tyson, he fails.

“I had to describe the color of your eyes to him for an hour. Like brown is brown but apparently brown is also the taste of hot chocolate on a cold Toronto morning and blah, blah, a hike in the mountains and a campfire with s’mores. I don’t know, dude. Just ask him out,” Nate says, looking both confused and stressed. He takes his smoothie with eager hands and drinks immediately to calm himself.

JT drops protein powder into his shirt and can’t even muster up the energy to be mad about it. He senses as though Nate has told him some very important information.

“So I _should_ ask him out?” JT asks. He just really wants to make sure.

“Yeah, dude, like, yesterday,” Nate reaffirms. Quickly, he checks his watch. He sucks his smoothie down harder. “Shit. I’m gonna be late. Good luck, dude!”

JT can’t stop Nate quick enough to ask for Tyson’s number.

Mild stalking might be okay though. He could just be lame and ask Nate for Tyson’s number. It would be a lot easier but even if Nate says Tyson will say yes, that doesn’t stop JT from being nervous about it.

Sitting in the library at night is the other alternative JT has. It’s a win-win. Eventually — or never, but hopefully, _eventually_ — Tyson will wander in and by that point JT hopes he has his shit together to ask him out while in the meantime, at least he gets his homework done on time. Having other people around him makes him feel too self-conscious to goof off for long periods of time.

He just finishes with his statistics homework when his chair gets three taps.

“Can I join you?” Tyson asks. Tonight he lacks his usual cane but wrapped tightly around his hand is a leash leading to a service dog waiting at Tyson’s feet.

“Sure,” JT says, moving out a free chair although he doesn’t have to. Tyson can do it himself but he feels better having Tyson sit closer to him.

Briefly, JT wonders if Tyson’s service dog is also trained with anxiety attacks. He feels like he’s about to have one right now with how fast his heart is beating. He can’t just come out and ask. Now isn’t the right timing.

“Working hard or hardly working tonight?” Tyson teases.

JT licks his lips. “A little bit of both.”

For another two hours, JT pretends to do work. He’s finished most of what he came to do. Instead, he highlights all over his textbook the things he took notes on and tries to shuffle pages to seem busy. Two bathroom breaks later and a lame excuse to get a drink, Tyson still seems content to listen to the textbook audiobook.

That is until even JT’s foot tapping even starts to make Tyson twitch.

“You okay?” Tyson asks.

“Yeah, I’m chill — cool, I mean.” JT says, shaking his head at himself.

“Got something on your mind?” Much to JT’s relief, Tyson takes off his headphones and reaches for his backpack.

JT feels relieved being able to do something with his hands. He’s glad to be done with the library tonight. “I’m just tired.”

“Not too tired to walk me back to my dorm though, right?” Tyson asks, sounding hopeful.

JT can’t shove his stuff into his backpack fast enough. “Not at all.”

A ten minute walk is all JT needs and still not enough to figure out what he wants to say. He’s overthinking it, that’s for sure. But the thing is, JT wants to ask Tyson out the right way. He’s a romantic.

“Can I ask you something?” JT chokes out.

“Sure,” Tyson says while occupied fishing his ID out of his wallet.

“Do you wanna go out sometime? We could get dinner or see a movie,” JT suggests, then blanches. “Or dinner.” It’s cold outside but JT’s entire face feels hot.

“Oh! I’ve been wanting to see Justice League. We should go,” Tyson says. He reaches his hand out instinctively. He probably doesn’t mean to reach for JT but JT steps closer into his range.

“Like a date though,” JT tries to clarify, his voice trailing off. He could do a casual bros night out though if that’s what Tyson wanted. He doesn’t have to get his feelings all over his friend.

Tyson nods slowly. “Yeah, ‘course like a date. We should go Tuesday. Students get discounts on Tuesdays.”

“Sure,” JT finds himself agreeing.

“We can text to work out the details,” Tyson continues. “I’ll text you tomorrow?”

JT blinks. “Yeah.”

Tyson laughs, wrapping his arms around JT’s torso for a tight hug. Their height different isn’t much but Tyson lowers his stance slightly so he fits smaller into JT’s arms. Tyson kisses JT’s cheek so quickly that JT is pretty sure he imagined it.

“Good night,” Tyson says cheerily. “C’mon, Vinny.” Lightly, he tugs on the leash until his dog gets back onto his feet and leds Tyson to the door.

JT touches his cheek absentmindedly. Yeah, he probably imagined that kiss.

 

**

 

Nate gives Tyson JT’s number but not before EJ corners JT in front of the science building.

“You and Josty, huh?” EJ questions.

JT laughs nervously. “Kinda ironic how you’re missing your front teeth and you wanna be a dentist.”

“Anyway,” EJ redirects, “you and Josty. Just don’t be a dick. Nate won’t fight you but I’m not opposed to the idea.”

“I won’t be a dick,” JT promises.

EJ nods sternly, appeased. “Have a nice date then.”

 

**

 

Dinner and a movie is a success.

JT manages to put his arm around Tyson’s without the cliche yawn and stretch. Real smooth too until his arm falls asleep. Hand holding is just as nice though. Tyson doesn’t mind that JT’s hand is slightly clammy either. It’s just nice.

He’s not about to try anything on their first date except maybe ask for another kiss. JT can’t be sure that the first one really happened but this time, he’ll be paying attention. And notes. He’ll compare notes. Tyson is supportive of JT’s hidden agenda, which is helpful. Tyson is actually very on board, contrary to what JT was expecting.

Tyson’s bed is soft and not quite wide enough for the both of them, but Tyson has no problem throwing one leg over JT’s lap and kissing him until he’s breathless.

“Is this okay?” Tyson asks to be sure. His fingers are drawing little circles along the curve of JT’s neck.

“Yeah,” he replies, dazed and half hard.

“Great,” Tyson beams. He surges up for another kiss, missing his mark and getting JT’s chin instead. Tyson moves his hands until he’s cradling JT’s face, using his thumbs as a guide to JT’s mouth, and kisses him again.

JT feels as if he’s having a Crisis. Like he wants to continue but is it okay to continue?

Tyson senses this, pulling away, breathing hard. “Are you sure?”

“I don’t want EJ to beat me up,” JT confesses quickly, his fingers gripping harder around Tyson’s hip, his other arm trapped underneath Tyson’s side.

“Why would EJ do that?”

“If I’m a dick, he’ll beat me up. I got the talk.”

“You talked to EJ about us making out?” Tyson questions, posture deflating in JT’s arms.

“No!” JT corrects. “No. I just want to be a good boyfriend, is all.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Tyson says with a happier tone. He stretches his leg further until he can swing himself into a position straddling JT’s waist. “A good boyfriend, eh?”

“Eventually, I mean,” JT says, finding stroking his hands down Tyson’s thighs much easier than looking Tyson in the face. Maybe not great for the hard on he’s sporting with his date sitting in his lap.

Tyson leans down, burying his feet beneath JT’s calves. “It’s okay, I like it.” He seals the statement with another kiss, sweet and slow.

“I could be really ugly,” JT warns.

“I still have 10% of my vision left. You seem okay.”

“Just okay?”

With an unfair advantage and a grind of the hips, JT tries to buck his hips only to be weighed down by the presence of Tyson on top of him.

“Plenty.” Tyson laughs as JT drags his beard along Tyson’s neck, tickling him.

Wrapping his arms around Tyson’s middle, JT drags him down until they’re chest to chest, rolling them over until he’s the one on top. He nearly — but doesn’t actually — bumps Tyson’s head against the wall in doing so.

They get to make out in peace until it’s questionably late in the evening with no roommate to be seen. JT feels particularly accomplished that he didn’t come in his pants even though it’s uncomfortable to roll out of bed with them tighter than when he put them on.

The mystery of the missing roommate is a mystery no more the moment Tyson leads JT out into the common area. There’s a lump underneath the UC Denver blanket and a single socked foot hanging out that JT sees. He thinks about pointing it out but the lump begins to snore so Tyson keeps JT by the door to poke at the mysterious mound.

“AJ,” Tyson says quietly despite using a firm hand, “go to bed.”

The blanket groans. Tyson lets the bundle shuffle off to their shared room in peace.

“Goodnight,” Tyson tells JT, his hands keeping hold of JT’s sweater.

JT allows himself one more kiss, chaste in nature. “Goodnight.”

They already have another date planned.


End file.
